Taking Out the Enemy
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: Gibbs takes on the enemy who attacked Tony making sure that they're eradicated. After all no one hurts his Tony. This is a Tibbs story based on a three word prompt from my awesome Beta Amy!


_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! And I lover her all the more for it!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

_**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS **_

_Every now and then by brain becomes on overdrive and I have so many things that I am trying to write and it freezes, my most awesome Beta Amy understands this and know that I do love to create a story based on three random words she tosses at me. It helps clear the brain and I can get back to work!_

_The three words for this prompt were: garden hose, butterfly kisses and pappus (dandelion fluff)._

Gibbs watched the gentle rise and fall of Tony's chest as he slept, relieved that he finally was out of the hospital. He hadn't been so worried since the plague. Watching Tony fight for every breath and not knowing the reason was beyond frustrating. After two weeks in the damn hospital, they finally figured out what was causing Tony's struggle.

For now, he would sit and watch Tony and then he would wreak havoc in the yard. There was no way he was possibly going to allow anything to harm the man he loved if it was in his power. It had taken them both to damn long to get to where they were to leave it to chance. He may not be able to take on the issue everywhere but he could certainly take care of it at home.

Smiling at the younger man, he thought back to the moment where their relationship changed.

_***Flashback***_

_Tony stood toe to toe with Gibbs, his finger digging in the older man's chest and his eyes full of rage._

"_What the hell do you think you were doing? Didn't you learn the last time you went off all lone wolf? I seem to remember fishing your lifeless body out of the water and struggling to bring you back to life."_

_Gibbs growled as he pushed himself away from the younger man. "Yes DiNozzo! I remember that. This was different. It needed to be one on one; it was how it was supposed to be."_

"_So that's the excuse you're going to use? What about your rules; the ones you make us follow? Are they not for you as well? Or do we get to pick and choose the ones we want to follow?" Tony yelled back._

_Gibbs narrowed his eyes and glared at Tony. "Don't you do that already? Rule 12 ring any bells Tony?"_

"_For Christ's sake Gibbs'! I broke it once and yes, it was a mistake. Can't we move on from that? And that doesn't change the fact that you went after Dearing by yourself. You could have been killed. And I for one think that is a far worse outcome than a broken heart."_

_Gibbs growled his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "Only once that you're admitting to. What about Ziva?"_

_Tony looked at the older man as if he lost his mind. "Ziva? Seriously? Get a grip Gibbs. There is no way in hell I would sleep with her. I'll watch her six and try to keep her out of trouble, but I'm not stupid for one."_

_Gibbs looked at Tony._

_Tony shook his head. "No, your rules aren't the cause of that one. She has berated, pushed, threatened, provoked and has generally been an ass to me, giving me no respect. There is no way in hell I can see her in any sort of romantic light." _

_Gibbs caught something flash across Tony's face. "What else?" He moved back in front of the younger man stopping him from leaving._

"_There's nothing else. Isn't that enough?" Tony desperately wanted to get away before the words escaped his mouth. He was avoiding meeting Gibbs eyes somehow knowing that if he did at this moment that would be it._

_The air in the basement changed as a different tension filled the air. The bond between the men that was always distinct and unexplained was now coming into focus as their hidden feelings were hovering at the surface. _

"_Look at me Tony." Gibbs voice strained as he fought to keep his own emotions under control._

_Tony slowly lifted his green eyes up to meet Gibbs' blue ones. Both men were unable and unwilling to hide any longer, each knowing that the argument was based in part on fear of losing one another before they ever had a chance; before they were able to voice their feelings._

_The moment their eyes met everything fell into place and made sense. They stepped closer to one another, each made a bit braver by what they saw clearly in each other's eyes. There was no need for words but both men wanted to speak them as much as they wanted to hear them._

"_Since?" Tony asked._

"_Atlas. Was so worried when you went missing. Knew then it was more than just a normal boss subordinate thing going on. You?"_

"_The first head slap. I knew then I wanted more of your touch and in ways I never imagined." Tony sighed. "I was so afraid when I found out you'd gone after Dearing, all lone wolf. I get what you're saying and how you think it needed to end. But please, understand I can't lose you. I can't not have your six. Jesus Gibbs, I am in love with you. I can't stop bad things from possibly happening to you, but if I am there, I can sure as hell try."_

_Gibbs looked at Tony with a shy smile on his face, his eyes shining brighter than Tony had ever seen._

"_Say it again Tony."_

_Tony took half a second before registering what the older man meant. He took a step closer, and reached out his hand to place it over Gibbs' heart._

"_I love you." Gibbs leaned in and whispered, "And I love you", before he started with gentle butterfly kisses on the younger man's lips._

_***End Flashback***_

It had been six months since that moment. They moved in together after one, neither wanting to be apart from the other. The team was thrilled and not as surprised as both men would have thought. Ziva was the most puzzled as she thought that Tony really was going to make a play for her.

Gibbs knew for a fact that he was the happiest he'd been since Shannon. He looked around their bedroom at all the pictures that Tony had insisted be put up, taken out of hiding. In fact, there were now pictures of Shannon and Kelly throughout the house. Gibbs finally knew what it meant to feel complete.

This was what he was waiting for and he knew that there was only one person for the job, Tony. Shannon and Kelly would have loved him. Tony had made him open up and he was thankful for that and so many other seemingly small things. He took his hand and gently ran his fingers down the sleeping man's face causing a small smile to appear.

Getting up quietly he headed downstairs. Now it was time to fight the enemy that had nearly cost him his new lease on life; his Tony. Watching the man struggle to breathe again was heart wrenching. He headed out the patio door grabbing the garden hose and the special strength weed killer. Reading the instructions once more, he attached the hose nozzle to the container holding the chemicals that were guaranteed to cause death to pappus yet assured that it was harmless to animals.

He didn't give a shit if it burned every blade of grass in his whole damn yard and left a barren wasteland, every dandelion with their killer pappus was going to die. Glaring at the yard, he turned on the water and sprayed every single inch three times, leaving nothing to chance.

He had called a buddy that was in landscaping and asked for the most powerful weed killer on the market. It might have cost an arm and a leg, but if it killed the enemy, it was worth it. He repeated the same process in the front yard, not caring if his spray may have 'accidentally' found its way over to the neighboring yards. Turning off the hose and detaching the fourth empty container (he was leaving nothing to chance after all), he washed his hands and headed back inside.

Walking into the bedroom, he was greeted by a pair of smiling green eyes.

"Did you eradicate the enemy?" Having watched the older man from the window after he woke up sensing he was alone.

Sheepishly grinning, "I think so."

"I see Mr. Fields and Mrs. Granger's yards received the same treatment."

Gibbs nodded. "The hose slipped."

Tony laughed. "It was a freak thing you know. The odds of inhaling one of the pappus and it settling in my lungs were astronomical."

"Not taking any chances Tone. Don't want to see you struggle for breath ever again." He sat on the bed.

Tony gently stroked Gibbs face. "I love you too. Come lay down with me?"

Gibbs smiled. "You haven't been cleared for strenuous activity yet."

Tony sighed. "I know, but you can hold me."

"Always, Tone, always." Climbing under the covers and taking him into his arms, they both sighed happily.

I love you Jet."

"Love you too, Tone."


End file.
